


Не оставляй меня одного в темноте

by Kien_r



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other team members are here too, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tentacles, both Yurius's fathers were shit, hug my boys(and girls too), selfharm, somebody throw people of Levin into the dumpstep, there will be a lot of tags
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kien_r/pseuds/Kien_r
Summary: Когда Юриус решил не убегать от светловолосого мальчика, который, очевидно, собрался мешать ему насладиться книгой, он и понятия не имел, чем обернётся их знакомство.АлЮриАл, очень длинный фанфик, self-indulgent, все дела. Использовано японское произношение для имён и названий. Много депрессивного Юриуса, описание событий "Молния сверкнула промеж облачных шапок". Куча домыслов и спойлеры. Флаффный секс в конце.Вы предупреждены.
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Sandalphon/Lucifer (Granblue Fantasy), Yurius/Albert (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 2





	1. Встреча

Королевство Левион, приблизительно двенадцать лет назад.  
– Видишь вон того мальчишку?  
– А, сын служанки! Грязнокровку сразу видно: на девку похож, ещё и патлы нечёсаные!  
Наглые отбросы. Сами выглядят как жирные боровы, на пухлых лицах застыли глаза-пуговки. Сынишки богатеньких родителей, с рождения которых всё их окружение носится словно с писаной торбой. Они, важничая, смотрели свысока на всех детей в округе, как на мусор.  
Юриус уже привык к этому. Всегда, когда люди подобного рода пронюхивали о его происхождении, он сталкивался с презрительными, насмешливыми или жалостливыми взглядами. Никто даже не пытался увидеть в нём что-то большее, кроме сына короля и служанки. Приёмному отцу-герцогу было на него плевать. У него не было никого близкого, кроме мамы.  
– А ты мать его видел? Замарашка, каких свет не видывал! Понятно, почему король её бросил.  
Вот этого Юриус уже стерпеть не мог.  
– Заткни свой рот! – он взял камень, лежащий на земле, и швырнул его в наглого мальчишку. – Не смей оскорблять мою маму!  
– Бежим отсюда! Он просто варвар! – с этими словами парнишки убежали.  
Прекрасно. Пускай проваливают подальше. Возможно, его снова наругают. Словесная выволочка или холодный взгляд – наибольшее, что он получит от герцога. Но Юриусу было всё равно: он мог проглотить оскорбления в свою сторону, но не в сторону матери.  
Подросток вздохнул, сел на траву, скрестил ноги и продолжил читать "Энциклопедию монстров". Чтение было одним из немногих радостей его жизни. Вдобавок, он предпочитал книги мечам. Они были похожи на океаны с тысячами разноцветных песчинок, искрящихся всеми цветами радуги – стоит только перевернуть страницу, и ты уже видишь перед собой сокровища. Книги несли знания, свет и надежду людям. Мечи же чаще всего приносили только кровь, ненависть и смерть.  
Да, самозащита нужна. Да, бывает, люди сражаются, чтобы защитить что-то дорогое для них.  
Но Юриус хотел бы видеть мир, где все дети носят с собой книги, а не мечи.  
Парень мог спокойно гулять по всему королевству, но поскольку окружающие довольно часто раздражали его своим присутствием, Юриус постоянно менял места, где он проводил свободное время. По большей части он читал книги, взятые из библиотеки отца – тому было наплевать на содержание самих книг, а их коллекционирование было лишь прихотью.  
Несколько часов спустя, когда солнце начало клониться к закату, а от бутербродов в его сумке остались лишь крошки, он закрыл книгу и отправился домой.  
Домой? А есть ли у него настоящий дом? Мать, постоянно занятая работой в замке, часто приходила домой тогда, когда он уже спал. Герцогу не было особого дела до того, жив он или мёртв. Слуги были всего лишь людьми, которые выполняли свою работу за деньги.  
А дом должен быть чем-то, где все любят друг друга и заботятся обо всех независимо от возраста, расы, пола и происхождения. Чем-то, где мнение каждого человека учитывалось. По крайней мере, он так думал.  
В этом смысле у Юриуса не было дома. И друзей у него не было тоже. Кто захочет дружить с таким, как он, длинноволосым худым подростком, вечно сидящим над своими книгами? Левион предпочитал путь меча, и не удивительно, что окружающие считали его чудаком. Юриус любил свои волосы цвета светло-розового винограда, ведь они достались ему от матери. Потому он наотрез отказывался стричься коротко, лишь иногда подравнивая их ножницами. Непослушные пряди всё равно расходились в разные стороны.  
– Юриус, дорогой, с возвращением!  
Возле дома он увидел маму. И тотчас же подбежал к ней, а затем обнял обеими руками.  
– Ты смогла вернуться пораньше сегодня, да? Давай я помогу тебе приготовить ужин!  
Он знал, что слуги наверняка уже приготовили еду, но его мать любила всегда делать подобные вещи своими руками.  
– Спасибо, сын, – женщина с улыбкой погладила его по голове. – Уверена, твой отец тоже обрадуется, ты ведь такой помощник.  
Глаза Юриуса потускнели. Он знал, что герцог не обрадуется, сколько бы ужинов он не приготовил. Ведь знать ценила воинский дух и умение владеть оружием – ни того, ни того у Юриуса не было. Отец вёл себя с ним любезно лишь для вида: улыбка не скрывала отвращения, с которым тот смотрел на него. Но мальчик ничего не сказал, чтобы не расстраивать маму.  
– Как прошёл день? Что нового ты сегодня узнал?  
– Хорошо! Я прочитал о грифонах, о вивернах, о бегемотах, о…  
– Какой у меня умный сын! Я так счастлива, что ты нашёл то, что тебе нравится!  
– ...Даже если это не владение мечом?  
– Сынок, не все люди владеют оружием. Нет ничего страшного в этом. Главное, чтобы тебе самому это нравилось.  
– Спасибо, мама.  
Они продолжили готовить ужин, когда входная дверь скрипнула. Пришёл герцог.  
– С возвращением домой, мой господин! Если вы пожелаете особенный ужин, он будет готов буквально сию минуту, милостиво прошу вас подождать.  
– Я не голоден. Оставь на столе, я съем его позже, – мужчина повернулся к Юриусу и пробуравил его взглядом. – Ты снова задирал других детей? Долго ты ещё будешь позорить меня?  
– Они сами напросились! Нечего было говорить гадости о моей маме! – Юриус огрызнулся на отца, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься на того с кулаками. Он прекрасно понимал, что это было бесполезно.  
– Подобным поведением ты лишь подтверждаешь их слова. Научись быть спокойнее и веди себя, как подобает сыну герцога, иначе я отниму у тебя все эти книжонки, которые ты так любишь, – он развернулся на каблуках и ушёл в спальню.  
Урод. Знает ведь, что те первые начали. Юриусу хотелось сбежать отсюда. Находиться в этом паршивом, удушающем месте было невыносимо, хоть насколько роскошным бы оно не было. Стены давили на него и шептали: "Убирайся отсюда, бастард. Тебе здесь не место".  
– Прости, дорогой. Твой отец – важное лицо, и на нём лежит много обязанностей. Он устал, потому сказал такие грубые слова. Он просто не хочет, чтобы ты дрался с другими детьми и поранился. Не злись на него, хорошо?  
Чушь. Он хочет, чтобы меня не существовало. Юриус знал, что герцог терпеть не может грязнокровного мальчишку, не проявляющего никакого интереса к оружию, а его и мать он взял к себе лишь для того, чтобы выглядеть милосердным в глазах окружения.  
Сердце ныло. Юриус жалел, что оно не могло просто треснуть и разлететься на куски, словно спелый плод. Голова раскалывалась от криков ненависти и злости на окружающих, которые он изо всех сил держал в себе.

**Больно. **  
**Больно. **  
**Я не хочу быть здесь. **  
**БОЛЬНО! **  
**Я НЕ ПРОКЛЯТОЕ ДИТЯ! **  
**Я НЕ ХОЧУ БЫТЬ ЗДЕСЬ! **  
**Я ХОЧУ УМЕРЕТЬ! **  
**ХВАТИТ СМОТРЕТЬ НА МЕНЯ ТАКИМИ ГЛАЗАМИ! **  
**НАСТОЯЩИЕ ЧУДОВИЩА ЗДЕСЬ ВЫ, ЛЮДИ!**********************************

И всё же он сумел кое-как выдавить из себя улыбку: "Хорошо, мама. Я постараюсь вести себя получше. Я пойду спать, ладно? Спокойной ночи".  
Несколько минут спустя он молча плакал в постели, лишь иногда всхлипывая. Руки дрожали.  
– Почему я вообще жив? Здорово было бы, рассыпься моё тело на комки пыли. И то пользы больше, – так думал мальчик, медленно погружаясь в сон.  
Несколько дней спустя.  
Юриус всё так же сидел на траве под высокой криптомерией*1. В этот раз он взял с собой атлас по биологии с описаниями птиц. Из-за постоянных гроз над Левионом пернатые предпочитали не селиться на острове, потому большая часть местных птиц была нелетающей.  
Он надеялся, что никто не найдёт хотя бы это убежище: оно было тихим, расположенным на самом краю королевства. Люди редко ходили в подобные места, ведь по пути часто встречались монстры. Для него, владеющего магией, это не было особой проблемой.  
Но ожидания Юриуса разбились вдребезги уже через несколько минут. Он заметил, что кто-то приближается к нему. Наверняка незнакомец окажется задирой или, ещё хуже, станет жалеть его. Но убегать было некуда, и он решил продолжить чтение, иногда приподнимая взгляд.  
Это оказался подросток не старше самого Юриуса. На боку у него висел меч. Одет он был в простую коричневую куртку и тканевые штаны. Ученик рыцаря, наверное.  
Волосы цвета акациевого мёда и сердоликовые*2 глаза. В момент, когда их взгляды пересеклись, у Юриуса в голове что-то щёлкнуло. Он осознал, что этот человек появился здесь не просто так. Что-то внутри него (Интуиция? Предчувствие?) дало понять, что он будет связан с ним на всю жизнь. Юриус не доверял подобным вещам: он любил видеть результаты, а не одни лишь гипотезы. Поэтому твёрдо решил, что сейчас же прогонит мальчика отсюда.


	2. Друг

– Тебе бы лучше уйти отсюда, – произнёс Юриус, ожидая ответа от парня, подошедшего совсем близко к нему.  
– Почему? – на лице того отразилось замешательство. Юриус внутренне хмыкнул. Какое искреннее лицо у его собеседника, однако.  
– Видишь ли, я сын короля Левиона и замковой служанки. Бастард, проклятое дитя – так меня часто называют. Тебе нет нужды тратить своё время на кого-то вроде меня. Иди помаши мечом где-нибудь в сторонке, – выплюнул он с насмешкой и стал ожидать ответной реакции.  
Он ждал смеха, презрительного взгляда или удара. Юриус уже давно привык к этому, заглушая плач несчастного ребёнка внутри него.  
Плевать, что он просто хотел быть любимым.  
Плевать, что он просто хотел нормальное детство, лишённое насмешек и подкалываний.  
Плевать, что длинные рукава его красивой одежды скрывали руки с бледной разодранной кожей и шрамами.  
Этот мальчик наверняка поступит так же, как и остальные. Оттолкнёт его так же, как и остальные.  
Ничего страшного. Просто ещё один испорченный день.  
Но вот следующего он точно не ожидал.  
– Не хочу, – тот присел рядом с ним, игнорируя всяческие попытки Юриуса отодвинуться, – ты выглядишь грустным, а меня учили не бросать людей, когда они выглядят вот так.  
Грустным? Он?  
– Ты вообще меня слышишь? Я же сказал тебе уходить. Почему ты не смеешься надо мной? Эй, я же грязнокровка. Потыкай в меня пальцем, что ли.  
– Это не имеет значения. Родителей не выбирают. И не говори подобных вещей о себе. Ты не виноват в этом.  
"Не имеет значения"? В стране, где каждая собака знала, что народ Левиона ценит чистоту крови и аристократичность превыше золота?  
– Кха… Ха-ха-ха-ха! – Юриус уже не мог сдержать смеха. – А, я понял. Это такая изящная речь, чтобы высмеять меня. Молодец, хорошо постарался.  
Но глаза его собеседника были серьёзны, в них не было ни презрения, ни фальшивой жалости, и Юриусу стало неуютно и стыдно. Он поднял обе руки вверх, словно говоря "сдаюсь!".  
– Ладно, ладно, я понял, что убеждать тебя – всё равно что биться как рыба об лёд. Тебя как зовут, кстати?  
– Альберт.  
– Я Юриус. Приятно познакомиться, хоть я и не привык говорить такие слова.  
Альберт протянул ему руку, не особо больше, чем у самого Юриуса, но мышцы на ней были куда сильнее и виднелись отчётливее, показывая, что их обладатель постоянно тренируется. Ладонь была тёплой. Юриус пожал её, отмечая тот факт, что он не чувствовал обычного отвращения, которое он испытывал каждый раз, как незнакомые люди на банкетах его отца пожимали ему руку. Вымученная вежливость бесила.  
Взгляд Альберта упал на книгу, лежащую на земле: "Ты любишь читать?"  
– Ну… Да.  
– Здорово! Не расскажешь ли мне о чём-нибудь? Я привык больше к упражнениям с мечом и тренировкам, а ты, думаю, многое знаешь!  
– Не так уж и много. Всё, что я делаю – просто читаю книги, – лицо Юриуса погрустнело, – погоди, ты же ученик рыцаря, я правильно понял? Разве тебя не наругают за то что, что ты не тренируешься и сидишь со мной? А родители?  
– Всё в порядке, – ответил Альберт с улыбкой.– Сегодня выходной день, к тому же, тренировки всё равно идут не допоздна. Вообще, мой дом на другой стороне острова, там же лавка моих родителей. Отец раньше был рыцарем, но ему пришлось оставить службу из-за травмы. Они продают вкуснющие пироги, зайди как-нибудь, если захочешь. Я сейчас живу в общежитии с другими учениками, не с ними.  
Юриус пододвинул атлас о птицах к себе: "Видишь вот эту маленькую каштановую пичужку с белыми полосками по бокам? Это тристанский пастушок. Нелетающая птица, питается в основном червями…"  
Время быстро пролетело, и они стали собираться домой.  
– Похоже, мне уже пора. Встретимся здесь завтра?  
– Хорошо. Будь осторожнее на обратном пути, – произнёс Юриус и застыл. Он с нетерпением ожидает завтрашний день? Только из-за того, что нашёлся человек, который отнёсся к нему как к равному? "Насколько же ты жалок, Юриус. Делаешь вид, что тебе не одиноко, а сам готов уже носиться за этим мальчишкой, как побитый котёнок? Бедняжка, как же тебе, должно быть, больно!" – с издёвкой произнёс внутренний голос.  
– Заткнись и проваливай из моей головы. Не до тебя сейчас, – случаи, когда он спорил сам с собой, были нередки: часть его души, порождённая презрением и насмешками окружающих, была завистливой и относилась ко всему вокруг с подозрением, вечно подстрекала его сделать другим что-нибудь плохое в отместку. У Юриуса было ощущение, что каждый раз, как он заглушает голос, он убивает самого себя. Интересно, насколько же тогда его руки испачканы своей же собственной кровью?  
Они с Альбертом стали встречаться под той же криптомерией. По большей части мальчики читали книги, которые Юриус приносил из дома. Иногда Альберт обучал его владению мечом: Юриус не проявлял особого интереса к оружию, но Альберт показывал и объяснял доходчивее, чем большая часть взрослых, пытающихся привить герцогскому сыну хотя бы зачатки желания сражаться не магией, а мечом. Да и проводить время таким образом было куда приятнее, чем слушать нудные речи домашних учителей, которые приходили к нему по утрам. Альберт рассказал ему, что он владеет магией молний, но ещё не может использовать её правильно. Маленькие сверкающие искры на его ладони были чем-то похожи на проворных зубастых рыбок.  
А несколько недель спустя умерла мать Юриуса.  
Никто не знал причины, но факт оставался фактом: хрупкая молодая женщина увяла от неведомой хвори, словно цветок.  
В тот день шёл проливной дождь. Молнии рассекали небо. Юриус не плакал. Он не смел.  
Не мог показывать слабость перед людьми, смотревшими на него с притворной жалостью.  
Теперь он действительно остался совсем один. После окончания похорон он ушёл в свою комнату, даже не притронувшись к еде, приготовленной слугами.  
– Эй, Юриус. Почему подобные отбросы вообще смеют ходить по земле? Ну же, убей их всех! Твоей магической силы достаточно, чтобы стереть их в порошок! Начни с того напыщенного ублюдка, всегда плевавшего на тебя!  
Юриус молчал. Он присел на краешек своей кровати и достал из тумбочки иглу.  
Чвак.  
– Ауч, – парень поморщился: игла вошла в кожу на половину длины, и воткнул он её в ещё не зажившую рану. Но это сработало – голос исчез.  
Благодаря слишком высокой чувствительности к боли Юриус мог вот так калечить себя почти сколько угодно. Всё, что требовалось – скрывать раны, чтобы никто не сумел заметить.  
Он должен хорошо подумать, что делать дальше.  
Делать дальше?  
Глаза Юриуса распахнулись. Идея была бредовой и едва ли осуществимой, но если он хотел изменить эту прогнившую страну и не допустить того, чтобы кто-то ещё испытал те же страдания, что и он, то действовать нужно было решительно.  
Три года спустя. Тронный зал Левиона.  
– Дамы и господа, прошу вашего внимания! Его Величество король сейчас огласит список, избранных в рыцарский орден Левиона. Тех, кого назовут, прошу дать ответ!  
– Альберт!  
– Есть!  
Зал наполнился аплодисментами. Лицо светловолосого юноши слегка покраснело, но он не опустил взгляда.  
– Юриус!  
– Есть, – он ответил спокойным голосом, улыбаясь привычной улыбкой, которую никто не мог прочесть.  
Разумеется, Альберт аплодировал громче всех. Большая часть людей в зале не знала о Юриусе ничего, кроме его происхождения, и у них не было никаких причин поддерживать наглого юнца, посмевшего сунуть нос в благородный орден.  
– Поздравляю всех избранников. Быть членом рыцарского ордена Левиона – большая честь. Вы – будущее этой страны. Не забывайте об этом ни на минуту, – произнёс король, как обычно, с суровой миной.  
Боже-боже. Наконец-то этот дурацкий фарс закончен. Они с Альбертом оба смогли стать рыцарями, а это значит, что всё только начиналось.  
Пускай Юриус и не слишком умело владел мечом, его знания были поразительны: от истории страны до биологии, казалось, нет ни одного вопроса, на который он не мог дать ответ. Вдобавок, его отец наверняка подсуетился. "Человек, представляющий герцогский дом". Ага, сейчас. Он не для этого сюда вступил.  
Альберт же, наоборот, был не в ладах с теорией, но его превосходные навыки обращения с оружием, скромность и вежливость покорили сердца многих экзаменаторов.  
Они вышли на улицу. На земле виднелись лужи – обыкновенное дело для страны, где постоянно идёт дождь.  
Лицо Альберта сияло.  
– Мы смогли это сделать, Юриус! Мы справились! – и он в порыве чувств прижал Юриуса к себе.  
– Альберт, мне тяжело дышать!  
– Боже, прости, – лицо парня стало грустным, как у брошенного щенка. – Я случайно. Тебе было неприятно?  
– Всё нормально. – Юриус улыбнулся не обычной загадочной усмешкой, а мягкой и тёплой улыбкой. Пожалуй, только благодаря Альберту он научился так улыбаться. "Мне было приятно, спасибо. Но если ты захочешь обнять меня ещё, делай это не так, словно сжимаешь бревно", – Юриус осторожно обхватил того за плечи и слегка придвинул к себе.  
– Как грубо. Я тебе что, лесник?  
– Да нет, не похож особо. Или ты вместо меча решил попробовать топор?  
Беззлобно препираясь, они уходили всё дальше от тронного зала.  
– Кстати, у твоих родителей должны остаться ещё пироги? Пойдём поедим?


	3. Трагедия

– А-а-а! – в воздухе раздался крик юноши. Юриус мысленно выругался: "Чёрт! Я так и знал, что всё к этому идёт!" 

Прошло несколько недель с их вступления в орден. Юриус, как обычно, держался ото всех в стороне, не видя особых причин для разговора с остальными. Да и окружающие не особо старались заводить с ним разговоры, видя непроницаемое лицо с неизменной, словно приклеенной улыбкой.

Поручение по уничтожению монстров в окрестностях города было в самом разгаре. Но кучка юнцов, как обычно, недооценила опасность и бросилась впереди всех.

Лишь бы успеть. Его не особо заботила безопасность остолопов, не умеющих даже думать головой, прежде чем делать что-либо, но трупов видеть не хотелось. Да и Альберт наверняка расстроится.

Сверкающие лезвия, порождённые магией, пронеслись в воздухе и голодной гиеной бросились на монстра. В следующую секунду от существа остались лишь ошмётки и лужа крови.

– Ты в порядке? – Юриус протянул руку дрожащему юноше.

– Д-да. Спасибо большое, – тот посмотрел на него со смесью удивления и страха, но пожал руку и встал.

– Ты ранен. Рану нужно обработать, но вначале выпей противоядие, – Юриус вытащил из сумки маленький флакон. Поймав взгляд юноши, он улыбнулся: "Не беспокойся, это не яд".

Юриус дождался, пока парень выпьет противоядие, а затем обработал рану и перебинтовал тому раненую руку.

– Юриус! – к ним уже подбегал Альберт и остальные рыцари. Похоже, все в сборе.

– Всё нормально. Мы никого не забыли?

– Нет, но некоторые ранены, – Альберт указал на кучку мальчишек, с виноватым видом стоящих позади.

– Мы возвращаемся в город, – скомандовал капитан.

После этого инцидента количество людей, пытающихся говорить с Юриусом, возросло в несколько раз. Некоторые все ещё относились к нему с насмешкой или опаской, но благодаря случившемуся многие увидели, что Юриус вовсе не холодный и бессердечный человек.

Дни летели, словно листья, уносимые ветром. Они пережили многое: смерть родителей Альберта, назначение того капитаном (Юриус тогда чуть не умер от смеха: настолько уж пафоснее обычного выглядел его дорогой уважаемый друг*3). Даже желание раздирать руки куда-то исчезло. Орден становился всё больше, ведь новые ребята приходили каждый год. Ему удалось выпросить у короля разрешение на переделку части постов ордена в лабораторию. 

Юриус почувствовал, что у него наконец-то появился дом. 

Место, в котором его принимали. 

Место, которое он должен защитить.

Даже если для большей части жителей страны он так и останется бастардом-чудаком.

– Юриус-сама, я принесла запрошенные Вами материалы.

– А, благодарю, Майм-кун, – он улыбнулся синеволосой девушке, которая держалась слегка напряжённо. Впрочем, Майм всегда была слишком старательной, равно как и Альберт. Но она выглядела довольно уставшей, словно вот-вот свалится с ног, и Юриус решил мягко ей об этом намекнуть.

– Майм-кун, не могла бы ты подать мне вон тот мешочек? Рядом с зелёной книгой, на самой верхней левой полке?

– Д-да! Сию минуту!

Он раскрыл протянутый тканый мешочек: ромашка, мелисса, валерьяна, гемерокаллис*4. Отлично, он ничего не забыл. Все эти растения помогали при проблемах со сном. Самое то для девушки, вечно трудившейся сверх меры.

– Тогда прошу тебя пить по ложке перед сном. Заваривай как чай, можешь добавить сахар или мёд, если нужно, – Юриус протянул мешочек Майм, всё ещё стоящей рядом с ним.

– Юриус-сама? Прошу прощения? – лицо девушки выражало крайнюю степень удивления.

– А, это растения, которые я собрал некоторое время назад, когда искал нужные мне для опытов. Надо будет собрать ещё как-нибудь, – он улыбнулся оторопевшей Майм и продолжил, – Альберту очень повезло с таким заместителем капитана, как ты. Но ты слишком стараешься, а я не хочу видеть, как кто-то падает в обморок от усталости. Попроси сестру устроить тебе сеанс электромассажа, если нужно. 

– И-искренне приношу извинения за мой неподобающий вид, Юриус-сама! Я не стремилась доставить Вам неприятностей! – лицо девушки покраснело, словно вишня.

– И никаких неприятностей ты не доставляешь. Всё хорошо. Иди отдохни. 

– Слушаюсь! – всё ещё красная Майм покинула библиотеку.

Охо-хо. Юриус встал, разминая затёкшие плечи. Майм владела магией воды, довольно редкой для Левиона. Из-за этого она поначалу чувствовала себя совершенно не в своей тарелке, ведь никто из ордена не хотел даже сражаться вместе с ней, опасаясь удара молнии*5. Но Альберт взял дело в свои руки, отказываясь бросить талантливого новичка, даже когда он сам стал похож на уголёк из-за ударов электричеством. 

Этим поступком он завоевал бесконечное уважение и доверие со стороны Майм, и спустя некоторое время она стала заместителем капитана и правой рукой Альберта. Сам Юриус любил упрямую синеволосую девушку и был искренне благодарен ей за помощь. Ни она, ни её сёстры, Мейм и Миим, с самого начала не пытались смотреть на него как на странного типа и не высмеяли его происхождение, хотя и были жутко удивлены, что сын герцога вроде него занимается наукой, при этом владея и оружием, и магией.

В дверь постучали: "Юриус, ты здесь? Я захожу".

Альберт открыл дверь, а затем вздохнул.

– Ты не устал сидеть над книгами, мой дорогой уважаемый друг? 

– И это говорит мне человек, который с самого утра сопровождал торговцев под дождём, а затем ещё и деревню от монстров обезопасил? Ну-ну, – губы Юриуса слегка изогнулись вверх.

– Не дразнись, я серьёзно. Мейм рассказала?

– Да нет, это была Миим. А что в этом такого, дорогой уважаемый друг? Не думаешь ли ты прочитать лекцию девочке, которая всё сделала правильно?

– Юриус, – Альберт произнёс это со слегка раздражённым лицом, и Юриус решил прекратить игру.

– Извини, извини, – он похлопал Альберта по плечу, широко улыбаясь, – я, правда, благодарен тебе за заботу, но я ещё не настолько стар, чтобы ты переживал, что я здесь усну.

– Я так тоже думал, пока не увидел тебя лежащим на полу лаборатории. У меня чуть сердце тогда не остановилось. Даже не хочу знать, как можно до беспамятства увлечься чем-то, забыв про еду и сон, – произнёс Альберт с немного встревоженным выражением.

– Спасибо, что нашёл меня тогда,– Юриус закрыл глаза, всё ещё улыбаясь, и прижал Альберта к себе, обнимая, – и спасибо, что находишь меня сейчас. Хотя мой режим сна нуждается в починке, признаю.

– Ты слишком сильно стараешься, – проворчал Альберт, заключая того в объятия.

– Взаимно, мой дорогой уважаемый друг, взаимно.

Мужчины молча стояли так несколько секунд, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем места, ставшего для Юриуса вторым домом, и теплом друг друга. Наконец они разжали руки.

– Думаю, я пойду отдохну. Не сиди здесь слишком долго, хорошо?

– Не буду. Ты наверняка попросишь Мейм сделать мне электромассаж, и меня ударит током*6, так что обойдусь.

– Неправильно, я сделаю это сам.

– Пффф… Ха-ха-ха!

Альберт ушёл, тихо посмеиваясь. Юриус, проводив его взглядом, снова сел в кресло, намереваясь продолжить чтение, как вдруг –

**УБЕЙ! РАЗОРВИ НА КУСКИ! ОН ПЛЕВАТЬ НА ТЕБЯ ХОТЕЛ! ТЕБЕ ЕЩЁ НЕ НАДОЕЛО ИГРАТЬ В ДРУЖБУ? У ТЕБЯ ЕСТЬ СИЛА, ВЕЛИКАЯ СИЛА! ЧЕГО ТЫ ЖДЕШЬ, ПРИКОНЧИ ЕГО И ТОГО НИКЧЁМНОГО КОРОЛЯ!**

– Умолкни, тварь, и вылезь из моей головы.

В королевстве Левион хранились два сокровища: «Меч Молний» и «Звёздная Слеза»*7. Оба предмета были наследием Войны за небесное господство*8, вероятно, созданными в одно и то же время, но большая часть их возможностей до сих пор были окутаны мраком тайны. Юриус неоднократно обращался к королю с просьбой разрешить исследование реликвий, но всякий раз получал отказ.

Вот только никто не знал, что в кристалле, которым являлась «Звёздная Слеза», был запечатан звёзднокристальный зверь*9, паразитирующий на людях. И с недавних пор Юриус стал слышать голос этого существа.

Он с силой сжал виски, выталкивая чудовище из своего сознания. Ты не получишь моё тело. Ни за что.

Перед глазами всё плыло, жар обжигал внутренности, словно он находился в жерле вулкана. И всё же Юриус упрямо сопротивлялся незваному вторженцу.

– Гх… Кха… – он сплюнул на пол кровь, тяжело дыша. – Мне, похоже, придётся прибраться здесь. Нехорошо оставлять мусор за собой.

Юриус обвёл взглядом библиотеку. В такие моменты ему до дрожи снова хотелось разодрать руки, да так, чтобы белизна костей стала видна. 

Он знал, что Альберт – хороший, искренний и заботливый человек. Безумно дорогой для Юриуса человек. Равно как и то, что его ненависть к королю должна остаться только его проблемой. У Юриуса хватало куда более важных дел вроде помощи друзьям из ордена, чем выплёскивание гнева на недолугого короля, который вообще не в состоянии отнестись к нему, как к равному, даже не как к сыну.

Юриус ненавидел себя за подобные мысли, но они были его частью, от которой он не мог избавиться при всём желании. Он не знал, сколько сможет ещё бороться с внутренним голосом, но у него не было никакого права взваливать на Альберта ещё и свои проблемы.

Никто не мог предположить, что в один день покой в королевстве будет нарушен.

Дождь лил как из ведра. Молнии непрестанно били в замковый шпиль, и звуки грома раздавались повсюду. Альберт недавно возвратился из успешного похода, потому мужчина направился к королю с докладом. В тронном зале раздавались звуки перебранки.

– Что ты сейчас сказал!

– Сей Юриус, пускай и с величайшим стеснением, произнесёт сколь вам угодно: прошу, передайте мне "Меч Молний" и "Звёздную Слезу".

И, разумеется, король отказал ему и в этот раз. Даже когда Юриус объяснил причину, побуждавшую его к исследованию реликвий: королевство Левион было бедным на дары природы, и использование наследия звёздного народа имело куда больший смысл.

В этот момент они оба увидели Альберта, ожидающего разрешения начать разговор. 

Король поздравил Молниеносного Лорда*10 с успешным походом. И словно в отместку Юриусу произнёс:

"Сегодня, с этого времени наш рыцарский орден Левиона будет носить имя «рыцарский орден Молниеносного Лорда»!"

– Что… Погодите, пожалуйста! Ваше Величество!

Альберт стоял, словно поражённый молнией. Он не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить подобную честь, да и по отношению к Юриусу это было крайне некрасиво. Но Альберт ничего не мог предпринять: он всё ещё оставался рыцарем в подчинении у короля.

Юриус молча вернулся в лабораторию, и затем успокоил Альберта, пришедшего поинтересоваться его состоянием. 

Прости, мой друг, но я не позволю тебе увидеть, насколько измождено моё лицо. "Да и не заметишь ты, пожалуй", – произнёс голос его сердца.

Спустя некоторое время король вызвал его к себе. Обрадованный, Юриус подумал, что ему наконец удалось убедить упрямца. Но его поджидал настоящий кошмар.

Закрыть лабораторию и передать "Меч Молний" Альберту? Это что, шутка такая? А ненавистный голос продолжил:

– Этот меч достоин того, кто истинно печалится об этой стране!

Король бросил эти слова, видимо, решив окончательно сломать Юриуса. Не зная, что подобным поступком он забил последний гвоздь в крышку своего гроба.

Щёлк. Клац. Юриус отчётливо слышал, как что-то внутри него ломалось, крошилось на песчинки и распадалось. Возможно, это ломался он сам.

**Почему всегда я? Я не просил моего происхождения. Я не просил годы насмешек и презрительных взглядов. Сколько бы я не старался, всегда недостаточно, правда? Я ведь для этой страны просто чудак-бастард, любящий исследования больше, чем мечи, и ничего более.**

**Я просто хотел обычную семью. Обычное детство. Обыкновенное счастье.**

**Неужели я не заслуживаю даже этого? Так не лучше было бы, не существуй меня с самого начала?**

И сквозь зияющие дыры его сердца звёздный зверь вырвался наружу. Волосы поседели.

– Аргх..! Гха..! – Юриус выплёвывал из себя стоны, а его тело переполняла чужая хищная сила. Король с бледным лицом инстинктивно ошатнулся.

– Ваше Величество! – Альберт ворвался в тронный зал.

– Сей человек планировал убить меня, чтобы завладеть престолом! Прикончи его сейчас же!

Юриус расхохотался бешеным, жутким смехом. Престол? И что я с ним сделаю? Отнесу трон в лабораторию и буду на нём сидеть?

Отец, неужели я столь тебе омерзителен? Ты наверняка хотел бы сына вроде Альберта, а не книжного червя вроде меня. Но лгать подобным образом и стравливать моего дорогого человека со мной – не слишком ли низко даже для тебя?

Какой превосходный спектакль. А раз так, то я продолжу играть отведенную мне роль.

Сознание, разрываемое на две части, мутнело. Он заставил Альберта сделать выбор. 

Который, увы, оказался неправильным. И звёздный зверь окончательно завладел его телом.

**Эй, где же твоё обычное самодовольное лицо, словно ты смотришь на мусор? Ну же, ну же, смотри на меня! Не смей отворачиваться! Приятно, когда на тебя смотрят так же, должно быть! Выжги моё лицо в памяти, хотя шанса забыть у тебя уже не будет!**

Кусь. Грызь. Шупальце впилось зубами в плоть короля и начало с жуткой скоростью прогрызать грудную клетку. А затем распахнуло пасть и вонзило зубы в сердце.

Чвак. Звук был похож на тот, что издаёт лопнувший воздушный шарик. Крики короля раздавались по всему замку, а по полу растеклась лужа крови. Но Юриус уже ничего не мог сделать: разум был словно опутан липкими нитями. Всё, что ему оставалось – сдерживать себя, чтобы не убить ещё и Альберта.

**Не трогай его! Умоляю, только не его! Не отнимай у меня моего дорогого человека, моего любимого человека! Он не виноват во всём этом, не трогай его!**

В небе появился искажённый кристалл. Небесный Глаз*11 – то, что осталось от Звёзной Слезы, в которой уже не было зкз. Воздух вокруг заискрил, и потоки магии обрушились на Левион.

Юриус услышал свой голос где-то вдалеке: 

– Встретимся снова, Молниеносный Лорд. До той поры оставляю Меч Молний тебе!

И растаял в чёрном бушующем небе.


	4. Спасение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Долго, долго я тянул с этой главой, вдобавок, у меня началась учёба и моя мотивация делать что-либо быстренько скатилась вниз. А, ещё я начала играть в Геншин, но этот момент мы опустим. Спасибо всем, кто читает, надеюсь, ваши дела идут хорошо.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло.

Сознание Юриуса было словно погружено в глубокую тьму. Он совершенно не чувствовал своего тела. Даже кончики пальцев отказывались двигаться.

"Подходящая плата для глупца, который не смог сдержать свою ненависть", – он мысленно усмехнулся. 

_Прости, Альберт. Я вовсе не хороший человек. Я вовсе не такой добрый и благородный, каким ты видел меня._

_Так что не вздумай прощать меня._

Вдруг его словно вытолкнуло наружу. Он увидел своё искажённое тело: полупрозрачный "Юриус" смотрел на "Юриуса"-химеру. А, так вот в чём дело. "Небесный Глаз", похоже, обладал довольно забавной способностью прямо отражать характер своего хозяина. И все лишние части оказались просто "отрезаны". 

Бесплотный Юриус начал бродить по привычным замковым коридорам Левиона.

Тогда-то он впервые и встретил синеволосую девочку, красного дракончика и блондинистую девушку с короткими волосами, которую все звали Капитаном.

– Иными словами, тот Юриус-сан – ненастоящий? – Лурия, девочка с волосами цвета неба спросила его с удивлённым лицом.

– Как сказать. Мы оба настоящие, просто никто из нас не является Юриусом в прямом смысле. Если каким-то образом "соединить" нас обратно, получившуюся личность действительно можно будет назвать Юриусом, – он ответил в своей привычной манере.

– А я думал*12, что ты куда более страшный тип. Но ты выглядишь вполне обычным, – Ви, красный дракон пристально всматривался в лицо Юриуса, словно пытаясь найти там какую-нибудь скрытую угрозу.

– Уж извини, ни клыков, ни когтей у меня нет. Да и молниями бросаться не умею, в отличие от Альберта, – Юриус тихо засмеялся.

– А ты долго тут бродишь? Мы-то буквально недавно сюда провалились, а вот ты, похоже, здесь уже какое-то время, – Джита с интересом поглядывала на его полупрозрачное лицо.

– Не знаю. Я давно потерял ощущение времени, а поскольку солнце из-за грозы появляется не всегда, сказать ничего не могу, – Юриус развёл руками, – вы пришли вместе с Альбертом и Майм? Тогда будет лучше, если вы пойдёте первыми и объясните им ситуацию.

– Не хочешь их пугать?

– Не хочу лишних проблем. Не думаю, что они сейчас мне сильно обрадуются.

Несколькими минутами позже.

Альберт смотрел на него одновременно с облегчением и затаённой болью. В глазах не было привычного света, словно солнце внутри него кто-то заслонил непроницаемым занавесом из туч.

И этим кем-то был сам Юриус.

Стоящая рядом Майм была крайне удивлена, но после объяснений со стороны Юриуса её лицо приобрело обычное хладнокровное выражение.

– Иными словами, нужно поскорее уничтожить "Звёздный Глаз", или проблем мы не оберёмся, – Джита кратко подсуммировала план будущего сражения.

Справившись со "Звёздным Глазом", ребята собрались на палубе Грансайфера*13.

– Юриус… Я…, – Альберт отчаянно цеплялся за слова, но Юриус оборвал того на полуслове.

– Даже если ты поговоришь со мной, проблемы никуда не денутся, правда? То искажённое, поглощённое силой существо – тоже "Юриус", – Юриус сказал это с непривычно серьёзным, уставшим лицом и продолжил, – прошу, вспомни, Молниеносный Лорд. Я часто предостерегал тебя: не пытайся решить все проблемы в одиночку. 

Альберт посмотрел на него с видом "не желаю слышать это от тебя", но было понятно, что его друг принял к сведению слова Юриуса.

– Тогда я пойду. Всё равно здесь я уже ничего сделать не могу. Решите всё остальное с тем "Юриусом", – он посмотрел на Лурию, – прошу тебя, поглоти меня. Ты справишься.

Последним, что он осознал, было ощущение, словно его бесплотное тело втягивает в себя глубокая бездна. Бездна почему-то была светлой, тёплой и успокаивающей. Юриус осознал, что здесь были части звёздных зверей, связанные со своим настоящим телом при помощи силы Синей Девочки*14. Он не почувствовал к ним никакого отвращения, в отличие от паразита, который даже сейчас разъедал его другое тело. Тихо засмеявшись над этим, он закрыл глаза и уснул, тая в окружающем его пространстве. Его последней мыслью было: "Я оставляю остальное вам, ребята. Постарайтесь и спасите меня от меня самого".

Тронный зал Левиона, чуть позже. Удушающая тьма царила в месте, потерявшем своего настоящего хозяина. 

Перед глазами команды предстал беловолосый мужчина, нижняя часть тела которого была переплетена с химерно искажёнными отростками. Клыкастые щупальца, подобно плетям, извивались вокруг.

Были ли его волосы белыми иль седыми – никто точно сказать не мог.

Да, это был "Юриус", сознанием которого всё так же управлял звёздный зверь.

– Пришли, значит. Настолько сильно хотите умереть? – полуголос-полушипение.

– Да нет, мы пришли наругать одного болвана, вечно пытающегося решить всё в одиночку! – Джита ответила с улыбкой.

Альберт смотрел на человека, которого он когда-то нашёл в полном одиночестве. Человека, чьих чувств он так и не смог понять, и в итоге предал его. Он должен спасти Юриуса, потому что хорошо знал: при всей своей скрытности, горделивости и даже наличии определённой садистичной стороны Юриус всё-таки был умным, добрым и заботливым человеком, который правда беспокоился о своих друзьях.

Но щупальца, порождаемые звёзднокристальным зверем, сильно затрудняли сражение.

И, пытаясь справиться со всем этим, Лурия не выдержала. Её и Юриуса оттолкнуло друг от друга, и магическая сила выплеснула чувства и воспоминания Юриуса по всему залу.

Отчаяние, ненависть, боль и разочарование. Вымученный плач ребёнка, так и не научившегося верить людям. 

_Я не просил своего рождения. Не просил такого детства. Но права на "нормальную жизнь" у меня не было с самого начала._

_Проваливай, проклятое дитя. Можешь умереть где-то, нам всё равно. Лучше бы тебя не было._

_А чудовище ведь всё равно я, а не люди вокруг?_

_Почему? Чем вы лучше меня, барахтающегося в грязи моей же ненависти?_

_Ой, поправка: не относись вы ко мне подобным образом, я мог бы и не стать чудовищем, которым вы меня видели. Но никто не возьмёт на себя ответственности за всё, что я пережил из-за вас, правда?_

_Мне всё ещё очень больно, чёрт побери._

– Юриус! Юриус, очнись! – дорогой и знакомый голос возвратил Юриуса из тьмы воспоминаний. Тело всё ещё оставалось в прежнем виде, но голос проклятого зверя наконец умолк, перестав отравлять разум своим шёпотом.

– Юриус-сан, вы в порядке? Не чувствуете ли себя плохо? – Лурия с встревоженным лицом стояла, опираясь на Джиту. Вероятно, она потеряла много сил в недавнем сражении.

– Я в порядке, спасибо. Хотя видок у меня такой себе, надо признать, – заметил он с усмешкой. – По правде, я думаю остаться в этом теле. 

– Юриус-сама, однако вы нам очень нужны! Капитан и сестрёнка Майм опять будут валиться с ног от усталости! – Мейм смотрела на него так, словно она вот-вот впадёт в отчаяние.

– Юриус-сама, мне крайне стыдно это признавать, но мы действительно не справимся без Вас, – Майм тихо вздохнула со смущённым лицом.

– Так не пойдёт. Видишь, как все ждут тебя? – а это уже Джита, с довольным и счастливым выражением.

На усталом лице Юриуса расцвела слабая улыбка.

_Какие вы всё-таки потрясающие. Не сбежали и не оттолкнули меня, даже когда я и сам потерял всякую надежду._

_И что я сделал, чтобы меня окружали такие люди?_

– Тогда, прошу, верни меня в прежний облик, только будь осторожнее, ладно? – Юрус обратился к Лурии, чьё лицо всё ещё было бледным.

Несколько секунд спустя его волосы порозовели, а кожа приобрела прежний оттенок. Разломанные осколки снова превратились в единое целое.

– С возвращением домой, Юриус, – Альберт со счастливым лицом осторожно обнял друга, игнорируя факт того, что они оба были перепачканы грязью и кровью.

– Я дома, – Юриус положил голову на его плечо и медленно закрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон.

Впервые за несколько лет ему не снились кошмары.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 – довольно высокое раскидистое хвойное дерево.  
> 2 – оранжево-красный минерал, разновидность кварца. Ассоциируется с солнцем, жизнью и любовью.  
> 3 - Альберт и Юриус используют довольно забавное обращение по отношению к друг другу: 親友殿 (しんゆうどの). 親友 означает «дорогой/близкий/закадычный друг», 殿 – очень вежливый суффикс, потому у меня возникла идея передать это слово как «дорогой уважаемый друг».  
> 4 - все перечисленные растения действительно помогают при проблемах со сном. По крайней мере, сайт http://www.e-yakusou.com/ указывает несколько видов гемерокаллиса.  
> 5 - дистиллированная вода плохо проводит электрический ток, так как в ней нет ионов, следовательно, она не заряжена. Описанный случай взят из фейт эпизода Майм(её ср-версии). Возможно, магические молнии и вода работают по-другому.  
> 6 - электромассаж Мейм воспринимается по-разному в зависимости от состояния организма. При усталости человека начнёт слегка бить током.  
> 7 - 天雷剣(てんらいけん) и 星の零涙(ほしのれいるい) соответственно. Оба слова в оригинале употребляются в кавычках.  
> 天雷 означает «гром/молния», несмотря на то что отдельный иероглиф 雷(гром/молния) в слове уже есть. Основное значение иероглифа 天 – «небо/небеса». Иероглиф 星 означает «звезда».  
> С 零涙 дело обстоит сложнее. Такого слова отдельно нет. 零 означает «литься/проливаться», 涙 – «слеза или слёзы». Но указанный предмет является кристаллом, т.е., твёрдым и не слишком-то похожим на слёзы. Потому мною было принято решение опустить часть «льющаяся» и оставить просто Небесная Слеза.  
> 8 - 覇空戦争(はくうせんそう) – одно из поворотных событий мира гбф, а точнее Небесного Мира(空の世界), в ходе которого небесный народ(空の民) избавился от гнёта звёздного народа(星の民), длившегося на протяжении многих столетий.  
> 9 - 星晶獣(せいしょうじゅ) – звёздокристальные звери, одна из рас мира гбф. В дальнейшем будет встречаться сокращение зкз.  
> 10 - 雷迅卿(らいじんきょう), титул Альберта, им самим нелюбимый. Обычно иероглифы 迅(быстрый, проворный) и 雷(гром/молния, как было указано выше) пишутся как 迅雷(бурная гроза), а не как 雷迅(такого словосочетания нет), потому мне пришлось их переделать в такое сочетание.  
> 11 - 星の眼(ほしのめ) , абсолютно прямое значение.  
> 12 - в оригинале пол Ви не указан, хотя в тексте игры местами даются намёки, что он мальчик. Это не сильно важно, впрочем.  
> 13 - Грансайфер(グランサイファー) - летающий корабль, средство передвижения команды(а также почётный её член). В оригинале используется термин 騎空艇(きくうてい, вероятно, от 騎空士(きくうし){cлово, которое состоит из 騎士(きしрыцарь) и 空(くうнебо)} и 艇(てい,корабль, судно). Что-то вроде "корабль небесных рыцарей". Подобная терминология довольно сложна для перевода.)  
> 14 - 蒼の少女(あおのしょうじょ), один из видов обращения к Лурии.


End file.
